


Беглецы

by Argentum_Anima, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Гэвин просто приехал спокойно покурить и вышвырнуть груз мыслей в сент-клэровские воды, но всё пошло не по плану, когда в его секретном месте оказался босоногий чужак.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612273
Kudos: 22





	Беглецы

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Беглецы  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** миди, 6125 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ангст, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** human!AU, лёгкий ООС, нецензурная лексика  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Гэвин просто приехал спокойно покурить и вышвырнуть груз мыслей в сент-клэровские воды, но всё пошло не по плану, когда в его секретном месте оказался босоногий чужак.  
>  **Примечание:** автор не врач  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Беглецы"

Гэвин кряхтя пробирался сквозь дыру в сетчатом заборе, которую сам же когда-то и сделал. Образцовый коп, ничего не скажешь: проник на частную территорию, испортил имущество и собирается покурить в не отведённом для этого месте. Но ему было глубоко плевать на список статей, которые он нарушал, тем более что эту часть озера никогда никто не патрулировал. Да, ехать сюда от дома порядком, но в Детройте это было, пожалуй, единственное место, где его никто не дёргал, не верещал и не пытался навязать покупку холодильника по скидке.

Здесь было тихо. 

День выдался на редкость дерьмовым. Он ненавидел вести дела об убийствах, куда Фаулер постоянно его распределял, несмотря на поток мата, который сквозь зубы направлял на него Гэвин. «Нехватка кадров» — такая себе мотивация ковыряться в чужих кишках и искать причину коллективного суицида подростков у моста Амбассадор. Наверное, детвора так сильно обкурилась низкокачественной травой, что сильно расстроилась, когда её не пропустили на канадской границе. 

Засунув руки в карманы, Гэвин нащупал пачку сигарет и выругался, когда не обнаружил зажигалки. Заебись перспектива: молча посидеть у воды с незажжённой сигаретой в зубах и делать вид, что куришь. Возвращаться в машину было лень, тем более что для отвода глаз он оставил её подальше, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло его преследовать. Не то чтобы Гэвин страдал этой манией, но перестраховаться всё-таки стоило.

Воздух у берега загустел от лёгкого тумана, отчего Гэвин поёжился, плотнее кутаясь в кожаную куртку. Вечная привычка одеваться не по погоде частенько выходила ему боком, но он считал, что слишком большое количество одежды сковывало движения. А гонялся за всяким криминальным отродьем он часто. 

Пнув мелкую крошку камней под ногами, Гэвин приблизился к своему особенному месту: перевёрнутому ржавому пустому ведру под густым клёном, от былой зелени которого в позднем октябре уже почти ничего не осталось. Правда, сейчас ведро было совсем не пустым — на нём кто-то сидел. Силуэт в сумерках выглядел слегка зловещим, что даже у Гэвина вызвало легкий спазм в мышцах, и он чуть дёрнул шеей.

— Это ведро — моя собственность, — громко и чётко произнёс он, подходя к нарушителю его спокойствия максимально близко.

Им оказался весьма странного вида парень. Одетый в широкие тренировочные штаны и футболку, он сидел босиком — ступни были грязными, словно он надел ботинки из чернозёма.

— Что-то я н-не вижу н-на н-нём таблички, — нейтральной интонацией ответил незнакомец, и Гэвин отметил, что его речь слегка прерывистая.

От такой наглости Гэвин охуел и несколько секунд тупо смотрел на что-то строчащего в тетради человека, судорожно пытаясь сконструировать дальнейший план действий. Вариант дать в зубы отпал сразу: он детектив при исполнении, и неважно, что официально его рабочий день закончился полчаса назад. Вариант пнуть ведро, чтобы этот язвительный писака упал на задницу, нравился ему больше, но было жалко ведро — они провели слишком много времени вместе, чтобы гнуть его и без того хрупкий корпус. Оставалось только одно.

— У тебя стиль босоногого хоббита, или я что-то не секу в последних веяниях моды?

Гэвин снова полез в карман за сигаретами, достал одну, сунул её в рот и выматерился, вспомнив, что зажигалку забыл в машине. 

— Я забыл н-надеть кроссовки.

Кажется, тактика Гэвина заебать его вопросами трещала по швам, потому что хренов писака даже не поднимал головы, хаотично исписывая страницу линованной бумаги и периодически вычёркивая какие-то слова. Практически в темноте.

— Ты дегенерат? 

— Что-то вроде того.

— Давно на игле? — безразлично спросил Гэвин.

— Года два.

— И на чём сидишь? Кокаин? Героин? Метадон?

— Галоперидол, тетрабеназин, трифтазин.

Заученный, как стишок, ответ чудика выбил из колеи. Либо у него были такие странные шутки, либо он на полном серьёзе перечислял названия препаратов, которые принимал. На открытые оскорбления он также не реагировал, поэтому Гэвин просто встал рядом, уперевшись плечом в шершавый ствол клёна. Со спины чудик казался худее, чем на первый взгляд: под серым материалом футболки торчали острые лопатки, волосы на затылке были взъерошены, словно он недавно проснулся и решил сходить на прогулку. Но что-то неуловимое было в его образе, что-то выбивающееся от нормы — босые ноги и отсутствие верхней одежды были не в счёт, — и Гэвин решил поиграть в детектива за пределами рабочего места. Возраст около тридцати, несмотря на угловатую фигуру, скорее всего находится в состоянии депрессии или наркотического опьянения, раз забыл обуться. Вероятно сбежал от чего-то или кого-то. Ведёт дневник, что опять же указывало на психологические проблемы — счастливые люди не выплёскивают эмоции на бумагу, они ими живут. Чудик почесал затылок левой рукой, и Гэвин мельком заметил на запястье белый браслет с мелко пропечатанными буквами. Такие надевали либо на концертах, чтобы никто не смог просочиться в зал безбилетником, либо… 

— Ты что, беглый? — выпалил Гэвин, осознав наконец, что в парне было необычного.

— От Райан-роуд это м-место далековато, да и охрана тюрьмы сообразила бы, что я решил уйти.

— Сбегают не только из тюрем, дегенерат.

— Ты повторяешься.

Каждым своим ответом чудик словно давал ему затрещину, и это дико бесило, но результаты наблюдений Гэвина попросту не предполагали, что чудик мог применить грубую силу, потому что…

— Ты беглый пациент, — констатировал Гэвин и, обойдя его, присмотрелся к нему ещё внимательнее, чем прежде. — В какую больницу тебя нужно вернуть? — в лоб спросил он.

— Н-не н-надо м-меня н-никуда возвращать, — голос чудика дрогнул, и он поднял наконец голову, глядя на Гэвина чуть рассеянным тёмным взглядом. И никак не мог на нём сфокусироваться, бегая глазами то по лицу, то смотря в сторону. 

Гэвин окончательно подтвердил свою теорию о том, что перед ним сидел нездоровый человек, а более вероятно — псих. Дерьмовый день решил добить его внезапными встречами, а ведь он просто приехал спокойно покурить и вышвырнуть груз мыслей в сент-клэровские воды.

— Как тебя зовут? 

Голос Гэвина стал спокойнее, потому как если этот беглец ещё и буйный, он сам вполне мог оказаться на дне тех самых вод, куда имел привычку приезжать каждый вечер.

— Н-не скажу. 

Чудик прижал тетрадку к груди дрожащими руками и выронил ручку на влажную землю. 

Гэвин поднял её и протянул ему. Тот не торопился её возвращать.

— Меня зовут Гэвин. Я детектив. 

— Привет, детектив. 

— Скажи мне своё имя, — настаивал он, присев на корточки, чтобы не нависать над и без того перепуганным человеком.

— Я н-ничего плохого н-не сделал. Я просто пришёл писать. Я люблю писать.

Речь чудика стала слишком быстрой, точно он пытался перегнать самого себя, и Гэвину ничего не оставалось, кроме как вытянуть вторую ладонь в примирительном жесте. Ручку из его пальцев резко выхватили. Повисло тяжёлое молчание. Гэвин сидел, не двигаясь, не рискуя делать ничего из того, что мог бы: быстро схватить чудика, обездвижить, отвезти в машину и объехать все близлежащие больницы. Хотя, судя по локации и внешнему виду этого беглеца, искать конечный пункт долго бы не пришлось — больница Асеншен Сейнт Джон была самым подходящим вариантом. 

Чудик шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. А затем открыл их и громко хохотнул. Гэвин не мог отделаться от ощущения, что человек напротив сейчас скинет маску и превратится в какого-нибудь Джокера, а оружие из кобуры доставать очень не хотелось.

— Что, купился н-на м-мой м-маленький спектакль? — Чудик придвинулся к нему так близко, что Гэвин даже слегка скосил глаза. — М-моё имя Коннор. — И так же резко отстранился.

— Хочешь сказать, ты не псих и просто наебал меня?

— Н-нет, почему же, псих. Только н-не классический. У тебя есть фонарик?

Ход их беседы превратился в настоящий хаос, за которым окончательно сбитый с толку Гэвин никак не поспевал. Машинально достав телефон из внутреннего кармана куртки, он включил приложение-фонарик и посветил им в лицо Коннора. Тот прищурился, но не стал прикрываться руками. 

— Что ты здесь вообще забыл? — спросил Гэвин.

— Я же сказал: пришёл сюда писать. В больнице вечно м-много людей, поэтому я решил сбежать н-ненадолго и закончить. У м-меня глаза от света болят.

Гэвин перевёл фонарик вниз, освещая им руки Коннора и отчётливо видя следы от уколов не только на правом, но и левом сгибе. От наркомана Коннора отличало лишь то, что никаких признаков заражения или обширных гематом не было — только мелкая россыпь жёлто-голубых синяков размером с горошины. 

— Подержи. — Гэвин выпрямился, протянул ему телефон и стал стягивать с себя куртку, потом забрал телефон назад и протянул куртку Коннору. — На.

— Зачем?

— Я сказал — на.

— Почему я должен её н-надевать?

— Потому что если ты окочуришься от холода, твой труп повесят на меня.

Когда Коннор всё же взял куртку, на секунду кончики их пальцев соприкоснулись, и Гэвин вздрогнул — его руки были ледяными.

— Ты сколько здесь сидишь уже?

— Н-не знаю. Около получаса.

— Я должен вернуть тебя назад.

— М-мне н-нужно дописать, — настаивал Коннор, глядя ему в глаза.

— Даю тебе пять минут, а потом вырубаю и тащу в машину.

— Пятнадцать, и вырубать м-меня н-не н-надо.

— Валяй.

Гэвин и представить не мог, что будет изображать фонарный столб для совершенно незнакомого босоногого человека с маниакальным желанием что-то дострочить в явно потрёпанной тетрадке. Он также не понимал, почему этот странный Коннор даже не пытался поджать пальцы на ногах, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Не машина ведь он, в конце концов, чтобы не чувствовать холода?

За все пятнадцать минут они не проронили ни слова, а потом Коннор поставил точку и выпрямился. Гэвин фыркнул, заметив, что Коннор выше него, а рукава куртки ему слегка коротковаты. Но чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что его сначала схватят за воротник толстовки, притянут к себе, а потом силой оттолкнут. Гэвин поскользнулся на мокрой траве и едва удержал равновесие, чтобы не навернуться и не расшибить башку об валявшиеся под ногами камни. Коннор растворился в темноте.

— Эй, мать твою! Вернись!

Он бросился следом за этим ненормальным, который бежал босиком так быстро, словно у него вместо мозгов была компьютерная программа, а мышцы и вовсе были синтетические, и не могли уставать. Гэвин по скорости был чуть медленнее, но всё равно не останавливался. Дыхалка, даже несмотря на курение, позволяла бежать короткие дистанции довольно быстро.

— Стой, говорю! Я тебе ноги сейчас прострелю!

Конечно же, ничего никому он отстреливать не собирался, но пытался хоть как-то остановить этого придурочного. Долго вести погоню не пришлось: Коннор обнаружился на дороге, согнутый пополам, и практически задыхался от кашля. 

— Ты! Ты какого хрена слинял, дебил?! 

Гэвин глотал воздух через раз и для верности сильно сжал предплечье Коннора, чтобы он опять не улизнул.

— П-перестань н-называть м-меня этими с-словами н-на б-букву «д»!

Гэвин застыл, как вкопанный, потому что Коннор выкрикнул фразу так громко, что у него зазвенело в ушах. Он многое что встречал в жизни: видел и слышал матерей, которым сообщал о гибели родственников, не раз становился свидетелем поножовщины и снимал показания с изнасилованных жертв, которые спокойствием порой не отличались, но крик Коннора был таким отчаянным, полным _такой_ боли, что Гэвин практически ощутил её кожей.

— Извини, — всё ещё тяжело дыша, произнёс он, пытаясь поймать взгляд Коннора.

Но тот, казалось, не слышал его, уставившись в одну точку у своих босых грязных ног. Говорить что-то ещё совершенно не хотелось, поэтому Гэвин просто потянул его за собой в сторону припаркованной машины, которая после импровизированной погони оказалась неподалёку. К тому времени как они сели в салон уже остывшего «Форда», Коннор будто окончательно потерял связь с реальностью и не реагировал ни на вопросы, ни на просьбу Гэвина пристегнуться. Желание побиться башкой об руль сейчас представлялось самой удачной перспективой и решением проблемы с его — Гэвина — неумением нормально общаться с людьми. Перегнувшись через сидевшего, словно солдатик, Коннора, он потянул на себя ремень безопасности и воткнул его в замок. Курить хотелось до трясущихся рук, но сначала нужно было доставить «клиента» до больницы.

— Ты есть хочешь? — попытался Гэвин снова вывести Коннора на разговор.

— Н-нет.

— В правом кармане есть пачка «Эм-энд-Эмс». Открой её и ешь.

— Почему?

— Потому что от сладкого мозги лучше работают?

Гэвин пристегнулся сам и стал выруливать с парковки. Пятно света от уличного фонаря прокатилось по салону.

— Почему?

— Да что «почему»? 

Гэвин сдерживал себя, чтобы не рявкнуть от непонимания вопроса.

— Зачем ты м-мне помогаешь?

Коннор повернул к нему голову, и Гэвин чувствовал его изучающий взгляд на своём лице.

— Я коп, Коннор, и помогать людям — мой профессиональный долг.

— Даже таким дегенератам, как я?

Гэвин крепко сжал руль пальцами.

— Я ведь уже извинился. Или мне на колени встать?

Трафик на Моросс-роуд оказался не слишком плотным. Остановившись на светофоре, Гэвин повернулся к Коннору лицом и вздрогнул, увидев, что он _улыбался_. Если настроение человека можно было описать, то Коннор однозначно катался на хреновых американских горках, потому что у Гэвина сводило все внутренности от глубины взгляда, которым его сейчас пожирали.

— Я бы н-не отказался.

Сказав это, он направил всё своё внимание на лобовое стекло и зашуршал вынутой из кармана упаковкой. Гэвин хоть и не отличался сверхразвитыми коммуникативными навыками, а в департаменте и вовсе имел славу главного ублюдка с высокой раскрываемостью дел, но сейчас он был совершенно растерян. Коннор слегка дёргал руками, словно выделывал какие-то «па» в воздухе, и Гэвин окончательно решил забить хуй на его странности и вдавил педаль газа, когда глаз светофора сменился с красного на зелёный.

Курить захотелось ещё сильнее.

— Коннор, слава богу, ты нашёлся!

Им навстречу выбежала немолодая женщина с дико уставшим лицом и тронутыми сединой волосами. Гэвин всё ещё держал Коннора за предплечье: с тех пор, как они вышли из машины, и сил отпустить его почему-то не было. В белом свете приёмной Коннор был похож на привидение, настолько бледной была его кожа.

— Спасибо вам… 

Женщина сделала паузу, не зная, как именно ей стоило к Гэвину обращаться.

— Детектив Рид, мэм. Полиция Детройта.

— Какое счастье, что вы его нашли! 

Она схватила его свободную руку и сжала в знак благодарности. Красные глаза, влажные ресницы — плакала. И без того хреновое настроение Гэвина стремительно падало к нулевой отметке.

— Часто он так сбегает? — спросил Гэвин, включив режим профессионала.

— Впервые! — Женщина облегчённо улыбнулась и обратилась уже к Коннору. — Где ты был?

— Я нашёл его в Керби-Филд, — соврал за него Гэвин и почувствовал, как Коннор пытается вырвать свою руку из его захвата. 

Он разжал пальцы. И в который раз за этот вечер замер: ледяные пальцы Коннора сжали его — шершавые и грубые.

— Коннор, милый, пойдём. Тебя нужно привести в порядок. Ты пропустил ужин.

— Я должен поблагодарить детектива лично, м-ма.

— Обещай, что никуда не сбежишь? Я очень волновалась, Коннор.

— М-мне нужно было дописать. Прости, м-ма.

Гэвин чувствовал себя совершенно лишним в их диалоге. Он будто подсматривал за этой семьёй через окно дома напротив и был способен читать их фразы по губам. Ведь он чужой человек, случайно встретивший больного сына одинокой, судя по отсутствию кольца на безымянном пальце левой руки, женщины. И сын этой самой женщины держался сейчас за руку Гэвина так, словно он был средством его выздоровления. 

— Спасибо, Гэвин, — тихо произнёс Коннор, становясь к нему лицом. — Я н-не забуду того, что ты сделал для м-меня.

— Это мой долг.

— И спасибо за фонарик. Я н-написал очень удачный кусок.

Гэвин сжал его пальцы в ответ и криво улыбнулся.

Проводив взглядом чуть сгорбившуюся спину в серой футболке — куртку Коннор ему отдал, — Гэвин поспешил к справочной узнать его фамилию и диагноз «для отчёта» в департамент, а потом прокручивал эту информацию по пути в машину. 

— К чёрту это дерьмо.

Он достал сигарету и закурил прямо на парковке больницы, с блаженством выдыхая дым в чернильное октябрьское небо. 

«Я не забуду того, что ты сделал для меня».

Теперь он не сможет выкинуть из головы непонятный диагноз.

И Коннора с босыми ногами.

На следующее же утро Гэвин отправился в департамент с твёрдым намерением узнать про болезнь Коннора не только из статей в Интернете, которые шерстил полночи, но и задолбать судмедэкспертов своими вопросами.

— Что ты там читаешь с таким умным видом? 

Хэнк возник за спиной с кружкой ароматного кофе в руке, и Гэвин сглотнул слюну: позавтракать он совершенно забыл, собираясь на работу в автономном режиме.

— Хэнк, съеби, а. Не до твоих расспросов сейчас. 

— Тебя так зацепило дело подростков?

— Я же сказал: съеби, — рыкнул Гэвин, не глядя на него.

— Сам съеби, мудозвон ты хренов. — Хэнк махнул на него рукой и пошёл к своему столу. — И никакая это не хорея Хантингтона, что бы это, блядь, не было. Ребята умерли от отравления палёной наркотой. Хуйню не думай себе.

Гэвин со злостью отъехал от стола и откинулся на сиденье, бросив на Хэнка издевательский взгляд. 

— Что ты знаешь об этом? Ты врачом заделался?

— Рид, ты вчера башкой где-то приложился? Я видел отчёт криминалистов. Надо найти этих дилеров, пока они ещё кого-нибудь своей дрянью не угробили. 

Хэнк выглядел разозлённым не меньше Гэвина и мрачно смотрел на него из-за экрана компьютера.

— Это моё личное дело, так что не лезь.

— Свои личные дела оставляй за стенами департамента. 

— Иди нахуй, Хэнк.

Гэвин понимал, что причиной агрессии был вообще не Хэнк, который постоянно доёбывал вопросами не к месту. Он был зол на себя. Привычный похуизм на проблемы чужих людей испарился, как вода на горячем камне, не давая относиться к работе должны образом. Гэвин любил свою работу, хотя часто ему хотелось дать затрещину и Фаулеру, и Миллеру, и Чэн, но каждое утро он шёл сюда с осознанием, что он приносит пользу обществу. Героем Гэвин себя никогда не считал и даже не пытался претендовать на это звание, но факт, что одним ублюдком за решёткой будет больше, придавал ему уверенности. 

Он закрыл все вкладки браузера о непонятной болезни Коннора и стал изучать результаты вскрытия тех трёх подростков. 

Год рождения варьировался от две тысячи пятого до две тысячи седьмого. 

Причина смерти: асфиксия вследствии отравления неизвестным веществом и последующая остановка сердца. 

Дата смерти: 22 октября 2020 года.

Приблизительное время смерти: между девятью и десятью вечера.

На месте преступления были обнаружены следы пепла, очевидно косяка, и, судя по его количеству, большими запасами наркоты ребятишки не разжились и скурили его на троих. Среди личных вещей ничего особо примечательного не было, но у девчонки оказался мобильник, так что Гэвин вполне мог опираться на историю браузера, которую уже прорабатывали технари, соцсети, входящие и исходящие звонки. К его огромному облегчению сообщать семьям погибших о смерти их родственников ему не пришлось, Миллер поехал к ним один, чем очень сильно ему услужил. Пожалуй, стоило всё-таки угостить его здоровой кружкой пива за терпение гэвиновского мудацкого поведения. 

Весь оставшийся день Гэвин пытался найти какие-то упущенные детали в деле, пару раз снова зацепился с Хэнком, проглотил купленный на заправке гамбургер по пути в больницу, куда поступил ещё один подросток в тяжёлом состоянии и предположительно со следами того же вещества на пальцах, что и вчерашние погибшие ребята. Только этому мальцу повезло больше: его зацепил бампер мимо проезжавшей машины, когда он переходил дорогу, поэтому его успели госпитализировать не только с мелкими травмами, но и с подозрением на интоксикацию наркотиками. Удачей, в привычном понимании, это можно было назвать с натяжкой, но он хотя бы жив, а не морозится на столе морга. Дорогу в больницу Гэвин знал, ведь был там буквально вчера, и усиленно отмахивался от мыслей о Конноре, которые гнал в любую свободную минуту.

— Здравствуйте, — обратился он к миловидной блондинке за стойкой приёмной. — Я — детектив Гэвин Рид. Вас должны были предупредить, что я приеду. Это по поводу дела о наркотиках.

— Да, вас ожидает доктор Бенсон. Третий этаж. Первая дверь справа от лифта. 

— Родные пострадавшего уже здесь?

— Да.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

Гэвин не любил больницы. Здесь люди умирали, страдали от боли, мучались от сумасшествия. Он рано потерял отца и отчётливо помнил тот день: папа отправил его за леденцами из автомата на первом этаже, а когда Гэвин вернулся, мама уже плакала над его бездыханным телом. С тех самых пор он ненавидел леденцы. Долгое время Гэвин не мог простить себя за то, что ушёл тогда, а ведь мог провести последние минуты жизни с отцом. Сжать его слабые пальцы, послушать шутки и привычное «не дрейфь, парень, прорвёмся» хриплым от рака гортани голосом, да просто посидеть _рядом_. Потом он понял, что отец не хотел, чтобы Гэвин видел, как он умирает. До последнего глотка воздуха Майкл Рид заботился о своём сыне. 

Двенадцать лет — тот возраст, когда отец нужен пацану больше всего, потому что у него в башке нет ни одной разумной мысли. Тогда-то Гэвин и стал убегать из дома, творить неведомую хуйню с парнями со двора, пару раз загремел за мелкое хулиганство, и наказывал-наказывал-наказывал себя во время уличных драк, не раз ломая рёбра и нос. И даже несмотря на бездумное использование времени и физической силы, Гэвин всё равно пытался помочь матери, которая горбатилась на двух работах, чтобы прокормить его — неблагодарного засранца. Барыжил пиратскими кассетами, подрабатывал разносчиком пиццы по вечерам, один раз даже носил костюм курицы, заманивая новых клиентов в закусочную, правда, денег не получил, потому что подрался с проходящими мимо ушлёпками, которые дёрнули его за «хвост». И ни один полицейский в округе даже не попытался вмешаться в их потасовку. Все копы для Гэвина были гондонами по умолчанию. Они били пацанов из гетто, бездействовали, когда за углом насиловали проститутку, клали огромный хуй на проблемы других людей, пожирая хреновы пончики, пока перед ними разворачивалась поножовщина. Но в один момент он понял, что далеко не каждый легавый был такой. Когда его практически у дверей школы огромной толпой отпинали ублюдки из соседнего дистрикта, с которыми у него была давняя вражда на почве территории, Гэвина нашёл полицейский и с расплывшимся от ударов лицом отвёз в больницу. Матери деталей потасовки по просьбе Гэвина коп не сообщил, но взял с него обещание, что как он закончит школу, то пойдёт учиться в полицейскую академию. Сначала Гэвин не принял его слова всерьёз, но когда тот коп заявился к ним в школу на урок профориентации, явно намекая, что знает о нём всё, выбора у Гэвина не оставалось. И вот он здесь — расследует очередное дело.

Лифт коротко дзынькнул, распахивая двери на третьем этаже, и в нос сразу же ударил запах лекарств. Гэвин поморщился и направился к доктору Бенсону. Тот крепко пожал ему руку при встрече, деловито открыл историю болезни и вылил на Гэвина целый поток информации, которую он попросил в обязательном порядке перенаправить на электронный ящик ДПД. Мальчишку чудом вытащили с того света, но из-за сильнейшей интоксикации он впал в кому, поэтому никаких допросов не предвиделось. От убитой горем семьи — мать, отец и маленький братик — толку не было никакого, поэтому он максимально нейтрально пожелал пацану скорейшего выздоровления и попросил позвонить, если мальчишка придёт в себя. 

Оказавшись в пустом коридоре третьего этажа, Гэвин не сразу прикинул, что ему нужно делать дальше. Бахилы неприятно шуршали с каждым новым шагом, когда он подходил к маркировке этажей больницы. Он не мог уйти отсюда просто так. Не мог позволить себе хотя бы краем глаза не увидеть Коннора. Гэвин совершенно не собирался с ним разговаривать и заходить в палату, тем более, что там наверняка будет кто-то из друзей и родни, но ему очень хотелось убедиться, что этот ненормальный снова не сбежал и спокойно лежит в кровати, черкая что-то в своей тетрадке. Ноги сами привели его на этаж выше — в отделение неврологии, на входе в которое Гэвин встал, как вкопанный, и не мог сдвинуться с места. А если Коннор его заметит? Что он ему скажет? «Приветик, я тут случайно мимо проходил, но я не к тебе, у меня тут будущий уголовник лежит»? Коннор не тупой, чтобы сложить два и два и получить долбанутого Гэвина в сумме.

«Спасибо, Гэвин» — голос Коннора точно рикошетил внутри черепной коробки, и Гэвин сжал виски ладонями, как будто это могло остановить процесс. 

Он зайдёт только посмотреть на него краем глаза. 

Только посмотреть.

И он, блядь, совершенно не ожидал столкнуться с Коннором носом к носу, когда шёл в нужном направлении.

— Коннор? 

На этот раз он был в носках, но снова без обуви, и выглядел так, словно только что стал свидетелем чего-то по-настоящему страшного: испарина на лбу, кровь от щёк отлила, волосы ещё более взъерошенные, чем вчера вечером, а глаза… Они сначала расширились от удивления, блеснув на свету, а потом обречённо закрылись.

— Ты что, следишь за м-мной? — злобно спросил Коннор, схватив Гэвина за воротник куртки.

— Я… э-э-э…

— Н-не нужна м-мне твоя жалость, понял? 

— Вот ещё, — притворно безразлично ответил Гэвин и ухмыльнулся для пущей правдоподобности. — Я лишь хотел удостовериться, что ты на месте и не слинял. И вижу, что пришёл как раз вовремя, судя по твоей недовольной физиономии.

— Н-ну так и иди отсюда! Н-никто тебя здесь н-не ждёт, ясно? 

— Ясно. Значит, я могу спокойно закрывать свой отчёт и доложить санитарам, чтобы они тебя привязали, как буйного. 

Не то. Не то. Не то. 

Не это он хотел сказать. 

Не для этого он, блядь, здесь.

Коннор сжал трясущиеся пальцы в кулак и силой ударил его по правой стороне лица, отчего даже челюсть хрустнула. Громко вскрикнув от боли, Коннор согнулся пополам, раскачивая пострадавшую руку. Гэвин понимал, что целиком и полностью это заслужил. Это было _наказанием_ за его ублюдские слова. Санитары — два грузных амбала на две головы выше Гэвина — быстро оказались рядом и скрутили Коннора в три профессиональных движения. Он пытался вырваться, что-то кричал, а Гэвин так и стоял посреди коридора и изо всех сил удерживал себя на месте, чтобы не пойти Коннору на выручку, потому что видел, как ему _больно_.

— Вы в порядке? — аккуратно обратилась к нему медсестра. 

Она смотрела на него вопросительно, глядя как он потирает челюсть пальцами.

— Норма. Вы в курсе, что у вас пациенты из больницы сбегают?

— А, вы о Конноре?

— Да, о нём.

— Ранее за ним не наблюдалось подобного поведения. Вы родственник?

— Нет.

— Друг? К нему редко приходят люди.

Хотелось сказать «да», но лгать в открытую не было никакого желания.

— Я детектив, который вчера привёл его обратно. Следите за ним тщательнее, иначе я напишу рапорт.

И без прощаний направился в противоположную сторону, шурша чёртовыми бахилами по паркетному полу.

Хватит с него больниц на сегодня.

«К нему редко приходят люди».

Хватит.

Следующие два дня Гэвин жил как на автомате: подъём, скудный завтрак, работа, пару звонков маме, которая в очередной раз предъявляла ему претензии, что он слишком редко выходит на связь, работа-работа-работа, гамбургер с колой в закусочной возле департамента, сигареты в убежище на берегу, дом, сон. И так по кругу. Гэвин обычно не выкуривал столько за неделю, но дни выдались по-настоящему сложными, особенно из-за схемы по поимке дилера палёной наркоты, для которой потребовалась подставная утка. Но ниточки паутины расшатать всё-таки удалось: Златко Андроников был пойман с поличным, а в его доме обнаружилась подпольная лаборатория по производству не только дури, но и ядов различных тварей, которые он скупал на чёрном рынке, делал гремучие смеси и перепродавал втридорога. Суматоха с отчётами и полное погружение в дело отвлекали Гэвина от мыслей о последней встрече с Коннором, а орущая совесть заткнулась, когда Фаулер выразил ему личную благодарность и пригрозил премией в этом месяце. Хэнк похвалил за самоотверженность, даже практически извинился за ту перепалку, но вовремя себя остановил и, отечески похлопав Гэвина по плечу, скрылся в где-то в коридорах департамента.

Смена Гэвина подходила к концу, когда он почувствовал неладное. Такое происходило редко. Где-то под рёбрами появлялась непонятная тянущая боль, словно кто-то натягивал вены изнутри и крепко сжимал в тугой комок. Из департамента он практически сбежал и быстро сел в машину. Какая-то невидимая сила тащила его к тому самому месту у реки. Гэвин отмахивался от навязчивых мыслей, как от мошкары, и старался сохранять спокойствие на дороге. Ещё не хватало влететь в аварию. Быстро припарковавшись у обочины, Гэвин бежал к сетчатому забору и просил какие угодно силы, чтобы там никого не было. Чтобы там не оказался Коннор. 

Мёртвый Коннор.

С души будто свалился огромный булыжник, когда он, спотыкаясь, подбежал к клёну и увидел, что на ведре никто не сидел. Чтобы удостовериться наверняка, Гэвин заглянул ещё и за дерево, и зачем-то поднял само ведро, будто Коннор мог в нём спрятаться, и внимательно посмотрел на чёрную во мраке вечера воду. 

Никого. 

Шумно выдохнув, Гэвин пнул лежащий у берега камень и закрыл лицо ладонями. Что бы он не делал, как не отвлекался, какими бы отговорками самого себя не кормил, всё сводилось к тому идиотскому инциденту в больнице, где ему дали в челюсть за дело, и это выводило из равновесия, ведь обычно бил он. За все годы работы детективом он встречал психопатов-убийц, маньяков, людей, которые строили из себя помешанных, чтобы не попасть за решётку, но Коннор был совершенно не похож на больного человека. За исключением слегка странной речи и периодически неконтролируемых движений рук, ничто не выдавало в нём этой чёртовой хореи, про которую Гэвин узнал всё, что только мог найти в сети и у медэкспертов из департамента. Коннора хотелось узнать, выведать, что такого интересного он писал в своей тетрадке, послушать истории из детства, да что угодно, хоть поговорить о погоде в Детройте, которая стремительно переходила в холодную осень.

Достав телефон из кармана куртки, Гэвин разблокировал экран и посмотрел время — 7:21 после полудня. Возможность наведаться в больницу в качестве посетителя, а не детектива, ещё была. Тяжело вздохнув, Гэвин поплёлся к машине, по пути пытаясь сообразить, где можно было купить чего-нибудь для Коннора, но столкнулся с проблемой: он понятия не имел, была ли у него аллергия на какие-то продукты, что Коннор любил поесть, а что нет. Цветы он однозначно покупать не собирался, хотя бы потому, что выглядел бы полным придурком с пахнущим веником в руках, плюс едва ли его пропустили бы в палату — вдруг у кого-то возникнет асфиксия от пыльцы. Гэвин решил заехать в «Бублики Братьев Эйнштейн», где взял парочку с черникой, четыре с шоколадом и два с сыром. В желудке заурчало от вкусного аромата, но он строго-настрого запретил себе есть их, пока не доберётся до Коннора. Да, это была очень странная вариация «поужинать вместе», но уж лучше рассыпать по паркету крошки, чем лепестки несъедобных роз. 

Бережно положив бумажный пакет на пассажирское сиденье, Гэвин крутанул ключ зажигания и сделал глубокий вдох. Дебильное волнение только усилилось, но Гэвин старался вытравить его из себя, как яд из раны, и стал отъезжать от обочины. Какой-то олень чуть не протаранил его бочину на перекрёстке, Гэвин смачно выругался вслед ударившему по газам идиоту и, миновав ещё пару светофоров, оказался рядом с уже знакомым кирпичным пятиэтажным зданием. Парковочное место нашлось далеко не сразу, но довольно близко к центральному входу. Гэвин второпях надел бахилы, быстро получил пропуск на лобби, а потом поднялся по лестнице, перепрыгивая по три ступени — ждать лифт оказалось слишком долго, бежал по коридору пятого этажа, глотая воздух, точно выброшенная на сушу рыба. На этот раз навстречу ему никто не попался, поэтому когда Гэвин оказался у нужной палаты, он встал у двери, будто его ноги приросли к полу и пустили в него корни. Пакет грел дрожащие руки. Переворошив память на все манёвры, как образом можно быстро заглянуть в нужный уголок комнаты и остаться незамеченным, Гэвин завалил этот микроэкзамен, потому что его обнаружили.

— Я слышу, как ты дышишь.

Голос Коннора прозвучал слишком близко для человека, который должен был лежать в постели у окна.

Он стоял у стены. Повтряя позу напрягшегося Гэвина.

— Привет.

Гэвин совершенно не понимал, какого чёрта они разговаривают через дверной проем, при этом не глядя друг на друга, но по-прежнему не мог сделать и шага.

— Ты был у Эйнштейнов?

— Ага.

— Очень вкусно пахнет.

В конце концов он заставил себя зайти в палату Коннора и оказался прав в своих догадках: тот действительно стоял у стены, упершись в неё плечом, и внимательно смотрел на Гэвина, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Привет, Гэвин. Давно н-не виделись.

— Ловил ушлепка, который гробил жизни подростков палёной наркотой.

— Удачно?

— Ага. Пожизненно теперь будет драить тюремные туалеты.

Коннор чуть улыбнулся и протянул правую руку. Его пальцы слегка дрожали. Гэвин, подумав, что тот хотел взять пакет с выпечкой, протянул её в ответ, но Коннор отрицательно покачал головой.

— Дай мне руку.

Слегка опешив от его просьбы, Гэвин без споров вытянул ладонь, которую Коннор сначала поднёс к лицу, чтобы что-то разглядеть, а потом крепко сжал своими, как обычно, холодными пальцами. 

— Я не знаю, чего тебе нельзя, поэтому на свой страх и риск принёс это.

Гэвин поднял тёплый бумажный пакет, демонстрируя «это». 

— Только цитрусовые. Я их так сильно люблю, что теперь у м-меня н-на н-них аллергия.

Коннор хохотнул и стал утягивать Гэвина в сторону широкого кресла у кровати. Усадив гостя на мягкое сиденье, сам Коннор расположился на подлокотнике. Закрывать дверь в палатах во время посещений было строго-настрого запрещено, но Гэвину очень хотелось отгородиться от внешнего мира и атаковать Коннора вопросами: «Когда?», «Почему?», «Сколько?», «Лечится ли?» — все они застряли в горле, как рыбные косточки, и озвучить их никак не получалось. Вытащив из прикроватной тумбочки две кружки, Коннор налил в них яблочный сок и протянул одну Гэвину. Тот уже доставал из пакета две булочки с шоколадом, заранее спросив, какую хотел Коннор.

Или сама ситуация, или на удивление мягкий свет довольно уютной одиночной палаты, или само присутствие Коннора придавало давно знакомому вкусу выпечки совершенно другой оттенок. Гэвин с таким наслаждение откусывал мягкие куски теста вперемешку с шоколадом, что едва не мычал от удовольствия. 

С каких пор еда вызвала такие эмоции?

— Я дописал рассказ, — нарушил их тишину Коннор, делая глоток из кружки с каким-то незнакомым Гэвину созвездием.

— О чём он?

— О лошади.

— Лошади? 

Гэвин едва не подавился куском и кашлянул.

— Да. Она отбилась от табуна, когда н-на н-них напали волки, и пока возвращается домой, встречает м-много других диких зверей. 

— А она говорящая?

— Конечно, она говорящая, Гэвин, — с искренним недовольством ответил Коннор, засунул оставшийся кусок булки в рот и теперь сидел с надутыми щеками.

— А имя у неё есть?

— Да. Лофадь, — произнёс Коннор с набитым ртом.

Гэвин улыбнулся, но больше задавать вопросов не стал, украдкой разглядывая Коннора: как он аккуратно подносил чуть дрожавшую в руке кружку ко рту и делал глоток, медленно прожёвывал булку и глотал, с интересом заглядывал в пакет и выуживал ещё одну, вдыхая её аромат. Гэвин коснулся пальцами своей челюсти и чуть подвигал ею из стороны в сторону.

— Извини, что я тебя ударил тогда.

Коннор смотрел на него виновато и, замерев на секунду, провёл костяшками пальцев по шершавому подбородку Гэвина.

Его прошило мелкой россыпью мурашек, но Гэвин вида не подавал и невозмутимо откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Я получил за дело. Не парься.

— М-мне в тот день н-назначили н-новый препарат. И я разбушевался.

— Как Фантомас? 

— Угу. 

Коннор вдруг стал очень серьёзным и перестал есть. Он повернулся к Гэвину всем корпусом и стал изучать его лицо. Под пристальным, даже сканирующим, карим взглядом кусок в горло не лез, и Гэвин тоже прекратил жевать, отвечая Коннору на безмолвный вопрос. Глаза Коннора практически не задерживались на одном месте, он будто сканировал каждую черточку его черепа, делал снимок в своей голове и добавлял какие-то известные лишь ему детали. А сам Гэвин без всякого стеснения и считал родинки на бледной коже, и проводил взглядом линии от переносицы к кончику слишком красивого для мужчины носа, и обрисовывал контур губ, а потом, смутившись, снова разглядывал карие радужки и тёмные ресницы, на которые падала тень от слегка отросших кудрей на макушке.

— Гэвин, я умру через десять лет, — тихо произнёс Коннор, глядя в его глаза.

— Не умрёшь. 

Гэвин нахмурился.

— Умру. Я знаю, что ты знаешь о м-моей болезни. Я умру.

— В Британии тестируют лекарство, которое может помочь в лечении, — парировал Гэвин, чувствуя знакомый узел под рёбрами.

— М-моя болезнь н-не лечится, Гэвин. Она м-меня убивает.

— А меня, возможно, убивает воздух, которым я дышу.

— Тебе н-нужно смириться с этой м-мыслью. 

— Даже если так, у тебя есть время, чтобы жить. 

— Хочешь, я расскажу, что будет дальше? — Коннор улыбнулся, а Гэвину стало по-настоящему жутко видеть как человек, рассуждающий о собственной смерти, улыбался этому. — Я буду кричать от спазмов в м-мышцах. Память станет всё хуже и хуже с каждым годом. Речь — н-неразборчивой. Я м-могу забыть своё имя, н-на какой свет правильно переходить улицу или что м-моя м-мама — м-моя м-мама. М-моё тело н-начнёт произвольно двигаться, и со стороны я буду выглядеть, как танцор. Н-начнётся саккада. Н-ну, знаешь, глаза н-начнут сами по себе м-моргать или, н-наоборот, замедляться. Станет больно и н-невозможно глотать. А потом…

— Замолчи. Коннор. Замолчи.

— Я умру, Гэвин.

Он не хотел это слышать. К чему бы Коннор не вёл сейчас этот разговор, Гэвину он нихуя не нравился.

— Я тоже умру. Меня каждый день могут подстрелить на работе. Но я продолжаю жить, несмотря на это. Потому что мне есть, ради чего жить. И тебе тоже.

— Я бесполезен для общества. Ради чего это всё?

— Да чтобы книжки о лошадях своих писать. Другие истории придумывать. Публиковаться, чёрт возьми! Ты вот море видел когда-нибудь?

— Видел. Н-но давно.

— А я не видел. Вот и поедем вместе. Ты, блядь, можешь ходить и дышать самостоятельно. Не проёбывай свою жизнь на депрессию. Просто _живи_.

Гэвин понял, что всё это время по его щекам текли слёзы, только в тот момент, когда их коснулись холодные ладони Коннора. В последний раз он плакал на похоронах отца и с того дня просто избегал проявлений этих эмоций. Запечатал их, как особо секретное дело, и спрятал в самый далёкий и пыльный угол своей памяти. Но Коннор на раз-два достал эти чувства из архива и выпотрошил их все. Разом. 

— Я не жалеть тебя сюда пришёл, — сдавленно продолжил Гэвин, вытерев глаза.

Коннор ладоней не убрал.

— А почему ты здесь?

— Да потому что впервые в жизни встретил человека, который тоже постоянно бегает от чего-то. И не пытается впечатлить меня какой-нибудь хуйнёй. А просто такой, как он есть.

Коннор убрал руки от лица Гэвина, словно обжёгся, чем не на шутку его перепугал. Он уже был готов извиняться по-новой, хотя понятия не имел в чём проебался на этот раз, но, вскочив с кресла, не успел и рта раскрыть, потому что Коннор открыл свою тумбочку и достал книгу.

— Н-на, — протянул он её Гэвину, вызвав очередную волну удивления.

Гэвин перевёл взгляд на твёрдую обложку: языки пламени пожирали стопку книг, вываленных посреди пустой тёмной улицы, и название: «Тень ветра». 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я её прочитал? 

Ему очень не хотелось признаваться Коннору, что к литературе он был более, чем равнодушен.

— Да. М-мне. Читать вслух я н-не люблю, а м-мама часто переигрывает реплики персонажей. Думаю, у тебя получится.

— Я не уверен, что…

— Получится, Гэвин.

— Но приёмные часы скоро закончатся.

— Завтра почитаешь ещё. А когда м-меня выпустят из этой тюрьмы, сбежим н-на побережье, и я расскажу тебе о созвездиях.

Гэвин закусил щёку изнутри и сглотнул ком в горле. 

В конце концов, он мог немного покозырять своим значком, чтобы остаться здесь подольше. 

В конце концов, когда ещё его вот так запросто усадят в мягкое кресло и заставят читать историю какого-то испанца. 

В конце концов, Гэвину стоило признать, что книга эта такая длинная, и за пару недель он её точно не дочитает.

А у Коннора наверняка найдётся куча других.

И Гэвина всё устраивало.


End file.
